


Ropes for Pancakes

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Hot Dad!Eren, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Spanking, d/s dynamics, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out after a rough work week finds Levi at an exclusive nightclub, where he picks up an attractive young man with a repertoire of debauched kinks. Luckily for him, Levi too has a taste for the more obscure and taboo kinds of fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes for Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to be while randomly listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9caBJyP2TRg) on the radio, and I thought, well, nightclubs and one night stands; what can possibly go wrong? There's also a severe lack of daddy!kink when it comes to ereri and this saddens me a great deal, so consider this my contribution to the kink.
> 
> Anyways, the song Levi and Eren dance to is [this one right here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDtYkOrV4-E), because, why not.
> 
> Un-beta'd because I am trash.

Levi isn’t into the habit of smoking; he’s too meticulous for it. The risk of yellowing his teeth and fingers is far too great, and the mere thought of soiling himself because of a habit that will undoubtedly kill him is preposterous. He’ll stick to his liquor, to bottles of whiskey downed in the company of Cake Boss reruns on Friday nights.

This is why – thanks to the years of friendship he has with the man – Levi plucks the cigarette from Erwin’s lips and drops it onto the sidewalk, putting it out with the sole of his shoe.

“Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?” he says, turning his attention to the cufflink that has gotten loose. “Or does he mostly kiss your ass?”

Erwin smirks, looks behind him to the rest of the group tagging along with them. “Why don’t you ask him?”

It’s meant as a joke, but Levi asks anyways. “Mike, same question. Do you kiss his mouth or his ass?”

Towering well over Levi, Mike makes a show out of pondering the answer. Crinkling his nose, he shrugs. “Both.”

“Both,” Levi says, pointedly looking at Erwin when he gets his answer. “You can kill yourself from lung cancer on your own time. I don’t want to breathe in your shit.”

“As if you don’t smoke.”

“Once in a blue moon.” All right, so maybe he does smoke once in a while, but mostly out of necessity. With a job like his, stress isn’t so easily relieved due to lack of personal time.

The school week had been hectic, and for once, lounging around on a Friday night hadn’t been enough to get his mind off of things. A person can say whatever they wish, but if anyone says that students are the only ones that have a rough time at school has obviously never been a teacher. Levi isn’t one to bring work home, but as of late, it’s better to grade angsty elementary school papers while sitting in his personal desk rather than the one at the classroom.

It’s been months since they’ve all gone anywhere together: Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Petra, and him, thanks to scheduling conflicts due to their respective jobs. Almost comical, how all of them dropped their plans the moment Levi expressed interest in socializing tonight.

The night would have been great if he didn’t feel like a fifth wheel.

The hustle and bustle of the big city on a weekend night is comforting in its chaos. No one sticks their nose in stuff that isn’t their concern. Nobody stares or pries, too wrapped up in their own little world to invade others. Privacy without solitude.

“Looks like we’re here,” Hanji says, almost singsong. They gesture towards the first floor of a building that’s entrance is brightly illuminated in neon blue, contrasting attractively with the black bricks that form the wall. “Hottest place in town.”

The Blue Viper is just as superfluous as it is difficult to get into. Unsurprisingly, Erwin has connections just about everywhere, and so they’re allowed inside without a hitch.

Truth be told, when Levi suggested a night out, he had something else in mind. Dinner, a movie, probably mini-golf. Clubs, electronic music, strobe lights, dozens of sweaty bodies jumping and swarming together definitely hadn’t been it.

By the time Levi is done cataloguing the hundred health violations, Erwin is already losing himself in the crowd, tugging Mike with him. It’s a surprise that Hanji is still standing next to him, most likely inspecting their surroundings as well, if the way they push their glasses into their hair is anything to go by.

“Just call if you want to blow this joint for whatever reason,” Hanji says, always so attune to Levi’s discomforts. “We can just take it easy.”

Levi shakes his head. “I’m good.”

“You sure?”

He looks from Hanji to Petra, who is busy glaring at her phone to notice the stare. “You two have fun. Just keep your fucking clothes on. We’re in public and I don’t want to have to bail you out for indecent exposure.”

Hanji salutes him while flipping the bird. “Got it. Come on, Petra,” they say, grabbing the girl’s hand and dragging her into the heart of the dance floor.

Lingering for half a moment, Levi scans the area once more, but this time he has an objective. He finds what he’s looking for in a crowded corner of the club, hidden away from the blinding lights and deafening speakers.

Levi makes his way towards the bar. If he’s going to do any sort of dancing tonight, first, he needs motivation, and that usually awaits him at the bottom of the fifth or so glass of whatever’s on tap.

Traversing through the throng of people, Levi slips onto the only available stool. He leans forward, arms resting casually on the bar top, and then grimaces once he’s realized it. He left his bottle of hand sanitizer in Mike’s car. Thankfully, the area looks clean enough, despite the bartender being too rushed to wipe down the surface.

While waiting for the bartender to stop chatting up some lady a few seats down, Levi fiddles with his phone for no reason other than to keep himself entertained. He slips it into his breast pocket after a few minutes, only to see the bartender tending to someone else’s order.

Drumming his fingers against the bar top, he lets his eyes take in his surroundings, fleetingly picking up at the faces all around him.

The man sitting next to him is short and burly – shorter than him, actually – and he smells strongly of tobacco. On the other side is a blonde woman who is yelling into her phone something he doesn’t really care about, so he doesn’t bother catching.

Ten people, all of them wrapped up in their own little world.

The lady whom the bartender was chatting up is now accompanied by another woman, and the newcomer is threatening the bartender for hitting on her girlfriend. It’s amusing to watch, but Levi’s attention is caught when the burly man plops down from his seat, someone else instantly taking his place.

One more than one occasion Levi has been told that he stares more than it is socially acceptable. It isn’t because he’s scatter minded, he just doesn’t give two shits what people think if he gets caught. Trouble usually follows whenever he stares at men, gauging whether or not they’re worth his fleeting attention.

Levi has a type that usually involves blondes who are tall and can shove him around in the bedroom, regardless of gender. He may have slept with both Erwin and Mike at one point or another, but that’s ancient history.

The new guy doesn’t fit the bill, but Levi considers forsaking his long established standards.

White jeans are tucked into a pair of sleek biker boots. A long-sleeved, black turtleneck completes the vision, and while it is an awfully simple attire, the kid makes it work. Dark hair is pulled back into a lose ponytail, and his profile is nothing but stunning curves that look surprisingly soft for someone his estimated age. Probably in his early twenties, Levi guesses. There’s a hint of stubble on his chin. Make that mid-twenties.

Damn guy looks like a religious experience, and Levi wishes he could pinpoint the color of his eyes in the dim lighting of the club. They’re probably brown, nearly black, and it would probably do Levi in. His skin isn’t pasty white like Levi’s, adding to the level of attractiveness.

It’s when the guy smiles, all brightness reminiscent of a noon sun, that Levi notices that the guy is looking directly at him.

Levi blinks when the guy gestures for him to look to his right. He does, and notices the bartender glaring at him impatiently. Levi glares right back. It’s his own fault for dallying when he should be working.

“Two Cosmopolitans,” Levi says, and he wonders when the last time he bought someone interesting a drink was.

The bartender knocks on the bar top and gets to it.

The guy’s brilliant smile turns into something shy, but the way he twists himself on the stool to face Levi tells him that they’re off to a good start. “I’m Eren,” he says, loud enough to be heard over the blaring music, and offers up his hand.

Levi shakes it, and is pleased at the strength of his grip. Maybe he doesn’t have to stray too much from his choice in partners. Eren may look slender, but it’s the kind of slender that speaks of hidden muscle.

“Levi,” he says in return, and can’t help the way his sight drifts down to Eren’s mouth.

It’s Eren’s turn to look him over, and, all modesty aside, the interest is almost blatant.

They don’t talk until the drinks are placed in front of Levi, and he slides the second one towards Eren, who takes it with a grateful nod. Levi watches him drink, and the way his Adam’s apple bobs makes his fingers twitch around his glass.

Eren sets down his glass, half finished, and looks out towards the dance floor before looking up at Levi. “You, uh,” he leans closer to not shout. “You wanna dance?” His breath ruffles the hair along Levi’s ear. At least it smells of mint.

Five minutes and half a drink.

The kid moves fast – just the way he likes it.

Levi fishes for his wallet, slaps two twenties on the bar top before climbing off his stool. Pocketing his wallet, he jerks his head towards the dance floor. He mouths out a “Sure,” because he knows Eren won’t be able to hear him.

The grin is back at full force, and Levi’s gut warms the moment Eren’s hand settles onto his lower back, guiding him towards the center of the floor. It hits him that he’s had nowhere near enough alcohol to get him loose enough to dance, and this can get awkward pretty damn fast.

Overhead, the song changes to one that’s darker, a dirtier beat that invites Levi’s pulse to join in. The lyrics don’t matter; the bass is too strong to make out much of them.

All around them bodies dance and jump and squirm with a distinct type of poise. Despite their wide variety of styles, they still manage to keep to the rhythm, and Levi momentarily finds himself impressed by the mechanics of it. Music is a powerful thing, be it through its words or its beat alone. It invites, incites and excites.

Levi is aware of Eren’s hand running down his arm until it finds his hand. He holds it over his head, making Levi twist around to stand face to face with him. He uses it to pull him close, bodies pressed tightly together, and Levi smirks internally. The kid’s just as desperate as he is. How convenient.

Eren looks at him while they sway together, testing the limits of their range, keeping an eye on who takes it a step further. It’s Levi who breaks the ice, pulling away and moving freely, fearing that the kid won’t do much unless he’s explicitly told to, and he doesn’t feel like talking. He just wants to move, let his body do the talking for him. His mouth gets enough of a workout during the weekdays.

Thankfully, Eren is all right when it comes to dancing. He doesn’t jerk his limbs or jump in place like the stereotypical guy who can’t dance and tries to show off. Eren is confident, even with a shy smile, and his movements are smooth.

Levi keeps his own dancing in check, because there’s a place for everything. Nobody here expects a show, and he doesn’t want anyone but Eren’s attention.

The last dregs of shyness melt away as Eren grows bolder.

His knees bent, he sways with a freedom that proves hypnotic. His arms subtly tap out the beat, moving accordingly. Contained yet relaxed, he builds up like a storm. The perfect combination of hip and arm movement makes his shirt ride up, and Levi catches a glimpse of skin, a trail of hair that dips into his white pants.

He forces himself to look up, to concentrate, but Eren sees the accidental stare, and his smile widens, as if such a thing were possible.

Taking hold of Levi’s tie, Eren pulls him close again, front to front, for a delightfully slow grind. The height difference makes it a little difficult, but it takes little to no time to get them accustomed to one another.

Eren has no qualms when it comes to slipping his hands over Levi’s ass, keeping him pinned to his body as they both move, somehow still in tune.

Levi places a hand behind Eren’s neck, anchoring himself as he pulls away enough to arch into him in time with the song. Rubbing groin to groin, Levi smirks at the sight of Eren biting his lower lips to keep himself composed. They are in public, after all. Not that it would make any difference. The song is heavy, lewd, and people around them are devouring each other through their looks alone. The only difference between the crowd and the two of them? Levi and Eren have the balls to rub it to the rhythm.

Mildly thrown off, Levi nearly gasps when Eren spins him around and pulls him back in. Levi rides the momentum, making sure to ground his ass against Eren’s crotch. This causes for the hand on Levi’s hip to squeeze, before slipping along his stomach, and settling on clutching his belt buckle. He licks his lips, because the grip brings Eren’s fingers dangerously close to his dick.

Eren presses his nose to the back of Levi’s ear, and he’s muttering along to the song. 

“ _But tonight I’m fucking you._ ”

Levi lets his head fall back with a soft moan that is lost in the cloud of pounding music. He rocks his body with abandon, finding that he doesn’t need alcohol to lose his inhibitions. Eren is pure intoxication.

He’s well aware that they’ve crossed from dancing, to dirty dancing, to downright humping on the dance floor, but he can’t be fucked. Eren won’t stop, and neither will he. Some watch with interest, but others simply ignore them.

The songs fades into something even more upbeat, and Levi fears he won’t be able to keep up. He’s sweaty, horny, and needs a drink. The intention is to ask Eren if he wants to head back to the bar in order to cool off, but when he turns his head, he’s met with dimmed eyes and slightly parted lips.

Levi’s dick twitches in his pants, and he mutters a curse.

“Do you…” Eren starts but then stops to lick his lips. “Do you wanna get out of here or something?” He’s trying for nonchalance, but Levi can see the soft contortions of lust written all over his face.

Were he in a better state of mind, Levi would have said no, being the responsible adult that he is. But Eren is demolishing all sense of self-control, with those big eyes and tight body.

“My place or yours?” he says into his ear, and his heart flutters when Eren’s eyes light up, even in the dim lighting of the club.

Taking hold of Levi’s hand, Eren gestures for him to follow.

Through the crowd, lights, and bouncers, they make their way outside into the chilly night air. 

Levi takes a moment to fix his blazer and adjust his tie, all the while watching Eren fumble for his phone. “Give me a sec,” he says, before walking out of Levi’s hearing range.

Maybe the music damaged his hearing, but he could have sworn that was an accent he heard.

It takes Eren two minutes to make his call, and Levi watches him pout, and then smile, and nod his head enthusiastically. He ends his call, shoves the phone back into his pant pocket, and jogs back to Levi with a grin.

“Mind if we hit your place?” he says, scratching the back of his head with a lopsided grin. “I don’t exactly live alone and it would be stupidly awkward to explain why I brought a stranger into my bedroom.”

If Levi were one to gawk, he would do so. That _is_ an accent, one that plays on his kinks like a perfectly tuned instrument.

“I didn’t drive over,” Levi offers, and makes note to text anyone from his party to let them where he’ll be.

Eren pulls out a pair of keys form his pocket. “Got you covered.”

•••

Levi tells Eren how to get to his apartment.

The drive is spent engaging in small talk, and they make a pit stop at the most convenient drugstore, where Levi runs in to buy some supplies for the night; namely condoms, lube, a box of chocolate donuts, and some cereals.

“Have you been here long?” Levi finally asks, buckling up as Eren pulls back into the road.

“Do I really look that exotic?”

“Your accent’s a dead giveaway, actually.”

Eren shrugs. “Seven years, give or take a few months.”

“You sound German.”

“Munich.”

Levi nods. “You’re strange looking, for being German.”

Staring at him out of the corner of his eyes, Eren frowns. “My mother was Turkish.”

Sensing the defensiveness in Eren’s tone, Levi hums. 

He tells him to take a left turn at the next stoplight. “I didn’t say it was necessarily a bad thing. Dark skin and blue-green eyes…” Levi lets the sentence hang once he thinks better of it. He doesn’t need to censor himself as much, he reminds himself. Eren will be gone in a matter of hours, never to be seen again.

“Like what you see, pops?”

“Fuck off.”

Eren parks on the sidewalk, and Levi sees his fingers flex nervously around the steering wheel. True, they discussed the most important things during the drive, mostly what’s acceptable and what’s not, but Levi can’t blame him. “First time picking anyone up?” he says, hand moving to open the door.

Stepping out and taking his bags with him, Levi shuts the door with his knee.

Eren helps with the bags as they make their way up a flight of stairs, onto the second floor of the apartment building.

“Pretty much,” Eren says. “My friends kept insisting I get laid, but I really wasn’t up for a relationship or anything.”

Levi knows the feeling. “I promise I’m not a serial killer. No need to look so nervous.”

“Even if you were, I’m pretty sure I could take you,” he says with an awkward chuckle, trailing behind Levi until they arrive at his apartment door. “N-Not to be rude or anything, but I mean…”

Unlocking the door and hitting the light switch, Levi casts Eren a sidelong glance. “The smallest scorpion is usually the deadliest,” he says, not as bothered as he ought to be. “I can twist you into a fucking pretzel with one hand behind my back.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Levi freezes mid-step on his way to the kitchen, slowly turning to look at Eren. Eren, who is standing in the middle of the living room, looking perfectly innocent, if not a little perplexed by the cleanliness around him.

Levi walks over to him, taking the bags from his hands. “You’re into roughhousing?”

Stunningly colored eyes snap to Levi, and the traces of a blush tint the beautifully dark skin of his cheeks. “I’m into anything that’ll make me forget my name, to be honest.”

Levi’s eyes fall to Eren’s mouth. “How rough?”

Eren’s mouth moves, but no sound comes out. He exhales, the tip of his pink tongue wetting his lips. “I like… I like being hit.”

“I’m not hitting you,” Levi is quick to say, his shoulders tensing minutely. Rough sex and violent sex are two totally different things.

“I like being dominated?” Eren offers, shrugging with embarrassment. It’s hard to believe he’s talking to an adult. “I like being told what to do, what not to do. Being under someone’s authority always… you know…”

Achingly hard at the confession, Levi mentally curses himself. Usually it takes him a while before he’s ready to go, but this kid is playing him like a fiddle, and his fingers haven’t even begun touching his strings. “Is there anything else you like? I’m feeling strangely generous, since it’s been a while.”

“That’s it,” he says, a little too quickly.

“No judgment here, Eren. I’ve done some crazy shit myself. As long as no one gets hurt, I might consider indulging you.”

Curiosity spiked, Levi clears his throat and finally heads into the kitchen to put away the doughnuts and cereals.

He doesn’t bother with the kitchen light, setting the bags on the counter and spilling their contents. After slipping the doughnuts into the fridge, Levi brings out the bottle of vodka, simply because the kid is still looking a little tense.

“Yeah, that’s what my ex told me.”

Levi quirks an eyebrow. “What’d you do?”

“Accidentally called him daddy while he was balls deep inside my ass.”

Levi’s cock gives a strong enough jerk in his pants to leave him breathless.

Eren appears to take Levi’s silence as a negative reaction. “Among other things. I was always told that it was okay to have your kinks and fantasies and shit, as long as it stays in your head. I’m usually pretty good at repressing it but that kinda just… slipped out of me.”

“You get a kick out of daddy fucking you?”

Silence saturates the room, Eren staring at Levi with huge eyes and parted lips. He finally moves, joining his hands in front of him, and bowing his head like a chastised boy.

“Do you want _me_ – _daddy_ – to fuck you?” 

Eren looks like a deer caught in the headlights, but he eventually nods. “Yes,” he says, voice merely above a whisper.

“Yes, _what?_ ”

“Yes, sir,” Eren says without missing a beat.

Levi has never given this type of thing a thought. On first impression, it seems rather off-putting, wrong, even, but isn’t that the whole thing about sexual urges? Not all of them involve roses and edible underwear. His own fantasies would send the average person running on the opposite direction, completely horrified by the request of being fucked by a knife’s hilt, with nothing but semen for lubricant.

Who was he to judge Eren in the long run? Kid probably has daddy issues by the buckets. Or he could just have a taste for it. What the hell does know, it isn’t like he’s a psychiatrist or anything of the sort.

Vodka forgotten, Levi makes his way back into the living room, a flustered Eren behind him. He doesn’t know shit about whatever Eren is into, but he supposes it can’t be that hard to play along.

Locking the front door and making sure that the curtains are properly shut, Levi walks across the carpeted floor to sit on the couch, removing his blazer along the way. He drapes it over the armrest before making himself comfortable.

Eren just stands there, holding the same position as he did in the kitchen, presumably awaiting instructions.

He takes the opportunity to really look the kid over underneath the bright light of his living room, and Levi finds himself even more enthralled than he had been at the club. He’s not only tall, but he’s built. His shoulder to waist ratio is ridiculous, and his legs are both long and thick, meant to be wrapped around Levi’s hips.

“How was your day?” Levi asks, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He looks up at Eren expectantly.

Taken aback by the question, Eren furrows his brow, until he catches on. “Ah,” he says, disguising the short outburst with a cough. “It was… busy.” Levi gestures for him to step closer, and he does, until he’s standing between his knees. “The boss kept me on the site for another hour after my shift was over, mostly yelling at me about ignoring safety regulations.”

“You know safety is important.”

Eren nods. “Yeah, but, he also congratulated me for a job well done. Said that, despite my slip up, I’ve been the only one who hasn’t been involved in an accident since I joined about three years ago.”

Levi straightens up with a tiny smile, a hand softly running up Eren’s leg before moving it to pat his lap. “I’m glad to hear that, Eren,” he says, shifting minutely as Eren settles himself on his lap. He’s unsurprisingly heavy. “It makes me proud to hear that you’ve been good.”

Eren’s breathing is labored, his eyes dark as he nods. “Really?” he says, and Levi ignores how Eren is pawing at his own erection.

“You ought to be rewarded.” His hand travels up Eren’s extended leg, and he brushes his fingertips over the hand on Eren’s groin. “Would you like an extra slice of pie for desert? Or something—”

“Can I kiss you?” Eren interrupts, and his words are nearly a murmur. He’s looking at Levi with hooded eyes.

“Of course.”

The words are barely out of his mouth when Eren tackles him, pinning him down to the couch and better straddling him. He kisses with abandon, fierce and demanding, not bothering to follow the basic etiquette of lips first and tongue second. It’s hungry and wet and loud.

All the while, Eren’s hands grab fistfuls of Levi’s button down, groping at his chest, before tugging on the knot of his tie. He doesn’t remove it, only loosens it enough to undo that first button against his neck. Mouths still latched, sliding and biting, Eren expertly unbuttons the rest of Levi’s shirt, but leaves it on.

His hands are warm as they press to Levi’s stomach, thumbs caressing the grooves of Levi’s muscle. They slide up his sternum, and Levi relishes the touch, replies by sucking Eren’s tongue into his mouth, nibbling on its tip. He lets his own hands rest on Eren’s legs by his sides.

Fingers find Levi’s nipples and Eren momentarily rubs his thumbs over them, but thankfully continues on when Levi fails to respond. It isn’t his thing. Eren searches for another spot to exploit.

Mouth pulling away, Levi takes the chance to kiss the strong line of Eren’s jaw, but he’s pushed down again with a shake of the head. “Not where it can be seen.”

Levi nods, bringing up his hands to run them down Eren’s sides, enjoying the soft fabric of his turtleneck. 

A call before leaving, and a request for no visible marks; there’s definitely someone waiting for him back home. That’s not Levi’s problem.

“Want to get on your back?” he asks, slipping his hands underneath Eren’s shirt and lightly raking his nails across the hot skin.

“Here on the couch?”

“Unless you want to take it to the floor.”

Eren looks down at the plush rug and visibly considers the options. Without a word, he climbs off of Levi and takes the couch’s pillows with him, throwing them onto the rug. “Better range of movement,” Eren says with a shrug.

Levi decides that he likes the way this kid thinks.

“I left the stuff on the counter,” he says, sitting up. “Go get it, and then you’re going to remove all of your clothes once you return.” If there is anything Levi is good at, it’s giving orders.

Eren does as he’s told, and places the condoms and lube beside the pillow on the floor. He doesn’t waste a second as he starts stripping, and Levi tells him to slow down. “Why?”

“Because I like to watch,” he offers. If he’s to indulge Eren with his fantasies, then he expects some sort of payment. “Now, give me a reason to fuck that tight ass, kid. Get me so horny I’ll come the moment I push inside you.”

Eyes wide open and tinged with arousal, Eren grabs the end of his sweater and slowly pulls it up and over, revealing an impressive expanse of abs. He runs his hands down his chest and stomach until his fingers snag on the button of his pants that hang dangerously low, yet snug, on his hips. Levi watches as the button is popped, the zipper lowered, but Eren goes no further. He simply cups the swell between his legs, teasingly.

“How’s that, old man?”

Flipping him off, Levi signals him over.

A finger hooked around a belt hoop to prevent the pants from falling, Eren walks closer, and Levi allows his eyes to rake over the gorgeous view. He licks his lips at the sight of wiry hair disappearing into Eren’s underwear.

Levi leans back on the couch, spreads his legs, and unceremoniously slips his hand inside his pants to stroke himself. “Jack your dick,” Levi says, his voice a breathy rumble. “But no coming. You can blow your load when my balls are slapping your ass.”

Eren makes a small noise deep in his throat. “Fuck, don’t stop talking,” he mumbles, reaching inside his boxers and pulling himself out. He gives it a tentative stroke. “That’s fucking hot.”

Levi clicks his tongue, lazily stroking the cock in his pants. “You earn your privileges, young man.” With his free hand, Levi pushes down his underwear, exposing himself completely. The tips of his fingers playfully skid up along the underside, until he flicks his own tip, making it bob. “Show me what a good little boy you are, Eren.”

Huffing out an exhale, Eren nods his head, and takes himself in hand.

Eyes hooded, those dark lashes nearly brushing the fullness of his cheek, he stares Levi down, but doesn’t complain. He’s borderline shy as he closes his fist in a loose hold, giving himself a slow and tentative stroke. He takes a good hold of his cockhead, gives it a tug, and Levi can appreciate the full length of him.

Levi continues his leisurely pace, not minding the slight roughness of dry skin. His gut twists and floats as he watches, enraptured by the stunning creature in front of him. The world around him falls away, the noises from outside his door drowned out by the force of Eren’s presence alone.

Twisting his fist, Eren grunts, hips bucking faintly as he keeps himself under control. For an adult, he sure acts and sounds like a hormonal teenage, and Levi enjoys that little trait. He likes his partners loud and expressive; it’s easier to assess just how much his performance affects them.

In this proximity, it’s easy to spot the beads of precome Eren absently spreads, aiding the glide of palm on sensitive skin. He tugs at his foreskin, pulling it well over his tip and releasing it, letting it slip right back where it belongs. Levi wants nothing more than to play with it.

“Is this alright?” Eren says, breathless. “Is this… satisfying enough?”

Levi gives himself a good pull before clamping down on the base of his cock. He’s not coming yet, but it’s better to be safe sorry. “Stop. On the floor.”

With a muted whine, Eren releases his hold; an adorable pout graces the lustful image on his face. Even with slip-ups like these, it’s easy to see that Eren is no stranger to the world of dominance and submission. Surprisingly good at following orders, with a small amount of proper training, Eren could become a near perfect submissive.

Levi briefly considers it; taking Eren under his wing, and striking up a mutually beneficial deal. He may not be the know-all of BDSM, but that’s nothing some research can’t fix. The train of thought comes to an abrupt stop when he remembers that this is nothing more than a casual hookup. After tonight, he’ll never see the man with the Caribbean blue eyes again, and the realization is a real bummer.

Lower back resting on the pillow, Eren shimmies on the spot to allow everything to fall into place. It’s after that he’s made himself comfortable that he kicks off his boots and completely removes his pants and boxers.

Bare underneath the living room light, he looks like a model fresh out of a porn magazine spread. Especially when he opens his legs, invitingly, curved cock resting against his hip. He runs a teasing hand across the expanse of his chest, never breaking eye contact with Levi.

Keeping his breathing in check, Levi takes off his tie and removes everything else for the exception of the shirt that’s hanging off his shoulders. One too many times have his partners left unattractive scratch marks along his back, and while he isn’t against a little pain applied at the right moment, he doesn’t know Eren well enough to gauge just how clean his fingernails are.

He moves to stand between Eren’s legs and lowers himself onto his knees, and Eren’s legs immediately bend upwards at the knees to pin Levi in place at the hips. Levi can’t help the smirk that tugs at the corner of his mouth. 

His hands begin on Eren’s knees, and then trail downward along his thighs, enjoying the supple muscles that flex with anticipation. Levi runs his hands along the V of Eren’s hipbones, but is careful not to touch the straining flesh that twitches at the attention.

“Such a pretty boy,” Levi whispers, just loud enough for Eren to hear him. “Are you going to be good tonight? Are you going to give daddy what he wants?”

Eren’s gasp is loud, and Levi feels the shiver that courses throughout his body. He watches Eren bite his lower lip, brows furrowed, overwhelmed by his arousal.

“Yes,” Eren says, nothing but a breathy whine. “I’ll give you everything, sir.”

Levi’s cock jerks at that.

“Spread your legs and grab your knees, Eren.” He makes sure to draw out the name, because he longs to see the kid squirm.

Leaning over to grab the lube, Levi shifts his eyes to Eren when he chuckles. He does as he’s told, but there’s a smug smile on him, one Levi burns to wipe it off his face, preferably with his cock up his ass.

Once Levi sits up again, he discovers what it is that Eren finds so amusing.

By this point, the fear of coming before much can be done is legitimate. Lower body lewdly exposed, Levi nearly has to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from making any sort of noise.

“Were you really this confident about picking someone up?”

Eren somehow manages to shrug. “Nah, I just like feeling like I’m stuffed.”

“Fuck,” Levi murmurs, giving his cock a light stroke in a moment of weakness.

“I was expecting a quickie in the bathroom,” Eren explains, wiggling his hips. “Figured I’d make our lives easier if I was already stretched.”

“Bathroom fucks usually just involve blowjobs.”

“Yeah, but…” Eren begins to lower his legs, presumably tired of holding the position, but Levi isn’t having any of it. Levi slaps his left ass cheek, drawing a sound from Eren’s mouth that is lost between a shout and a moan.

“I didn’t say you could move.”

“ _Fucking_ … god…”

Peeking from Eren’s asshole is the bright orange stopper of a butt plug. The color may be hideous, but the thought of Eren toying with himself is so alluring it almost becomes difficult to breathe.

Another slap and Eren’s back is arching off the rug. “T-That’s good, fuck, yes, I like that.”

Levi’s thumb nudges at the stopper, pressing it in to the point in which Eren is both wincing and whining.

“Since you’ve made my job a hell of a lot easier,” Levi says, soothingly caressing the reddening cheeks. “I’m going to reward you.” Eren nods enthusiastically. “Get on all fours. Let me see that pretty ass of yours.”

Hesitantly, Eren lowers his legs. They tremble as he turns around on the rug, barely keeping him up as he lowers himself onto his elbows, ass presented like a gift.

Levi doesn’t touch him just yet, drinking in the unblemished beauty. Perfectly round and tight, Levi could argue that after his eyes, that ass is Eren’s best feature. His body trembles, and the ring of muscle clenches around the plug in anticipation.

The muscles along Eren’s back excite Levi further. If the guy hadn’t been adamant about being topped, Levi would have gladly given him his ass for a night-long pounding. Hanging from between his legs is his cock, a temptation stronger than anything else in the room. Were it any other time, he would have taken his mouth to it. Levi would gladly let Eren fuck his face, if it meant nearly crawling into his gorgeously colored skin.

Impatiently, Eren shifts bucks his hips, and Levi is reminded of an animal in heat. He’s still unsure whether he would rather fuck or be fucked. Either way, it doesn’t matter. Eren is underneath him, hot and ready.

Taking hold of the stopper, Levi pulls it away and stares in fascination as the hole greedily tries to suck it back in. He grips the base of his cock again, because Eren is whimpering softly, and the sound if beautiful to his ears.

“Tell me what it is that you want,” Levi says, gently stroking the back of his fingers along Eren’s hips and thighs. “Tell me, and I’ll give it to you.”

Eren humps the air, his balls coiling up as he pants. “Please…”

“Please, what?”

“I’ve been,” Eren pauses, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been bad.”

This guy is definitely not going to make this easy for him. “I know you’ve been, and I was willing to turn a blind eye to it.” He leans forward, pressing a kiss to the cleft of Eren’s ass, earning him a surprised moan. “But maybe I should punish you—”

“Fuck yes, please,” Eren says, desperate. “Punish me, daddy.”

Levi curses, giving himself a few strokes before squeezing again. He usually has better control over himself, but Eren is making it damn near impossible.

Levi spanks him again, and again, until the spot is left an attractive pink.

Eren is crying out intelligibly, but he’s hidden his mouth against his forearm and it’s beginning to frustrate Levi. He wants to hear him cry out, scream for him.

Granting Eren a moment to calm down, Levi sets about preparing himself. He slicks himself up before slipping on a condom. Taking the bottle of lube, Levi gingerly presses a finger to the rim of Eren’s hole and opens the already stretched muscle. He pours the contents of the bottle directly into him, and Levi smirks at the shocked hiss. Cold, no doubt.

A hand gripping Eren’s hips, he bends and molds him into a position easy for him to take advantage of. Head of his cock pressed to Eren’s hole, he softly nudges inside of him.

Eren keens, his hands scrambling for purchase as Levi sinks all the way in. Levi keeps him from moving too soon, because, despite the plug, Eren is far too tight. “Quit being an impatient piece of shit,” he rasps out with no real bite. He’s trying to be a nice guy, trying to be mindful, but Eren seems to be jamming every single button.

“I can take it,” Eren says in turn, forcefully shoving himself back, the warm mounds of his ass pressing against Levi’s skin. “Come on and fuck me with that deliciously fat cock of yours.”

Levi’s hips snap forward without mercy, ripping out a loud gasp from Eren’s mouth. “You better keep talking if you want me to be nice, Eren.” There’s something about Eren spilling absolute filth that turns him on beyond reason. “Talk dirty to me, yeah? Give daddy a reason to punish you even more.”

Eren rocks back with a breathy laugh. “This is already dirty,” he says between gasps, pushing back while Levi pulls him onto his cock. “You’re fucking me on the floor; balls deep, touching the private parts that nobody’s supposed to touch…”

Pretty sure that he’s earned himself an express ticket to Hell, Levi growls out his pleasure. This kind of talk shouldn’t excite him, but it does. Then again, with the way Eren’s voice trembles and breaks whenever he speaks, the way his ass keeps squeezing the life out of his dick, the kid can talk about eastern architecture and it’ll make Levi horny enough to fuck a goddamned football.

“But it feels so good,” Eren groans out, deliberately squeezing down. “It feels good and hot and wet… it feels like you’re ripping me open but it’s so fucking good – so fucking good to be stuffed full by you, Levi.”

Leaning forward, Levi places the palms of his hands beside Eren’s arms to hold himself up. He uses only the strength of his hips to buck into him, to take Eren deeper and faster; Eren, who is a good trooper, adjusts himself for Levi to move more freely.

The brief thought of how this is the way two dogs whose sizes make breeding difficult fuck makes Levi’s stomach clench with desire. The idea would probably make him sick if he wasn’t so hell-bent on reaming Eren’s assholes. Not only is he getting off on the prospect of incest, now he wants to breed him. Levi wants to commit every fucking taboo known to man if it means sinking his fingers into the different layers of Eren’s skin.

In the haze of ruthless fucking, Levi hadn’t noticed that his hand had moved to fist itself in Eren’s long hair, tugging at the smooth locks hard enough to pry tears from Eren’s eyes. His hair is feathery soft, clean, and he can’t help but pull it, toy with it. Through the rough handling, Eren begs to be given more.

“Have you no shame?” Levi hisses beside his ear. Chest to Eren’s back, the angle doesn’t grant him much depth or speed, but it seems to be hitting Eren’s prostate just right. “Taking whatever you can get like some cheap slut.”

Eren keens, mewls, and shuffles on the spot as if he’s torn between crawling away and pushing back for more.

“But I’m…” Eren goes quiet, mouth hanging open in a silent moan before he can continue. “Y-Your… cheap slut.”

Pushing his face onto the rug, Levi tugs the hair out of the way and sinks his teeth into the nape of Eren’s neck.

Yes, Eren is – indeed – his cheap slut, and he’ll mark him as thus.

Eren jerks his head away, ready to snap for the violation of rules, but Levi pushes his face down again without a hint of gentleness. “Use your hair to cover it,” Levi barks, withholding the urge to pepper Eren’s neck with bruises.

He pulls away before acting out on it, making Eren groan in displeasure.

Grabbing him, Levi flips Eren onto his back, pulls him up until his ass is once more seated on Levi’s lap. He takes a moment to remove his shirt, seeing no need for it after all.

Eren props himself up on his elbows, raises a questioning eyebrow.

“I want to see your face,” Levi offers simply, efficiently pushing inside again. While Eren’s back proves a delectable sight, the pronounced lines of his stomach and chest are mouthwatering. Erect nipples, slightly parted lips, swollen from being bit…

Impatiently, Eren shimmies his hips, failing to find purchase and move himself on more than one occasion. A hand on Eren’s hip, and the other behind him for balance, Levi presses deeper into him with a soft moan.

The position is awkward and difficult to keep, but Levi likes it. He can see everything, every bead of sweat, every dip and curve and slope of Eren’s body.

Both hands now on his waist, Levi pulls Eren towards him, fucking him as fast as he can go – which isn’t very fast – but the slow pace serves as the promised punishment.

Like this, he touches Eren, softly worships the warmth of his skin as it vibrates from pleasure. He drinks in the unblemished beauty, the absolute perfection of him.

Eren is looking at him, glossy-eyed and swollen mouth that curves into a small smile. Never has there been someone who can smile in the heat of sex, and make it look so happy and blissfully innocent.

“I’m gonna get soft,” Eren mumbles, wiggling his hips. His smile grows when Levi blinks, realizing that he’s stopped moving in favor of ogling the tanned god beneath him. “It’s still hungry for you,” he says, and grinds down against Levi’s lap. 

Levi glares, shuffling until his kneeling on the rug. “Then I shouldn’t neglect it, should I?”

Grin diming into a mischievous smirk, Eren runs his fingers down his chest until they come to rest over the head of his cock. He gives it a brief squeeze, smears the beads of pre-come that have formed there. “You should feed it,” he says, voice laced with heat. “Give it your milk…”

Levi’s nails dig into Eren’s thighs, the words and the sight of Eren lazily jacking himself off urging him to shed away his composure.

Out, and in – Levi sets a slow pace that Eren diligently follows with his right hand, while his left one touches along his body, tugs at his nipple or strays lower to fondle his balls. “Harder,” Eren says, head tilting from side to side, the hand on his cock stroking faster. “Fuck me harder, please. I need it.”

Levi hums thoughtfully, neither increasing nor decreasing his pace. He pushes in, rolls his hips, and pulls out. Again and again he does the same, until Eren is whimpering, shaking, and casting Levi withering glares when his demands for more aren’t met.

“ _Levi._ ” The single word sounds dangerous, and it serves to ignite fire in Levi’s gut.

“Yes, Eren?”

“Fucking _do_ something.”

Clicking his tongue, Levi takes his palm to Eren’s ass cheek once again, making him shout in surprised pain. “If you want it, then work for it.”

It’s his turn to be surprised when Eren shoots up, toppling him. Roles now reversed, Levi unfolds his legs as Eren wastes no time in adjusting himself over his cock, roughly seating himself on it. 

He rides Levi with enthusiasm born from desperation, bouncing on his cock with abandon. An endless stream of words fall from his mouth, blabbering nonsense that spurs Levi on as he bucks up to meet Eren’s downward shoves. It’s a crude cycle of give and take – a game that will leave them both bruised come morning.

Breathy laughs interrupt the litany of moans and Levi’s broken name that Eren mindlessly mutters. His hand is back around his cock, pumping it erratically as his voice gets louder, eyes screwed shut and back arching. 

Levi can do nothing but stroke whatever he can reach while pinned beneath Eren’s weight. He consumes the stunning view, stores it away to keep him company on lonely nights. For all the lays, be it committed partners or one night stands, Eren stands out like a deity among mortals, and Levi fears that no one else will compare.

Eren eventually falls silent but he isn’t done, he’s simply beyond words. His body trembles from the exertion, his chest heaves for the breath he sucks through his parted lips, and his fist flies over his cock, pushing closer and closer to completion.

Feeling merciful, Levi taps his fingers against Eren’s chest to get his attention.

Gorgeous eyes open slightly, just enough to let him know that he has his undivided attention.

“Be a good boy and come for daddy.”

What Levi would give to immortalize that look, the contortion of Eren’s face when orgasm finally washes over him, making his body spasm and jerk, thick ropes of white shooting out and gracing Levi’s skin.

Eren rides it out without inhibitions; Levi’s name a sacred word in his mouth as he yells it for everyone in the damn apartment complex to hear.

Levi’s nails sink into the tender skin of Eren’s hips, pinning him in place as he fucks into the mind-blowing tightness of him. He isn’t exempt of muttering a string of nonsense as his balls begin to tighten, breath coming out short as his heels dig into the rug.

He watches Eren work his cock, milking himself to the last drop. There’s a smug smile on his lips as he grinds down onto Levi, watching him through heavy eyes. “Are you coming yet?” he says, lifting his ass a fraction of an inch, granting Levi a better range or movement. “Fuck, it feels so fucking good, so dirty, you pounding into me. You should be ashamed of yourself, Levi.”

He says his name in a whisper, and it’s an invisible touch to every sensitive spot on Levi’s body, winding him tighter.

“Come on, Levi, just do it. Come inside me. Feed me like the perfect daddy you are.”

The tension in the entirety of Levi’s body snaps without his consent, knocking the wind out of him. His hips snap once, twice, three times before stilling, legs and arms trembling as he comes. “ _Fu_ —fucking— _Eren!_ ” Back arching, Levi doesn’t bother keeping his mouth in check, not when waves of unadulterated bliss and mind-numbing ecstasy ignite every inch of his being.

Shaking hands rest on Eren’s thighs as he sinks down from his high, mind satisfyingly blank as he lays there, with Eren’s pleasant weight still on him. He refrains from opening his eyes, hoping that sleep will take him right there and then, but he knows a shower is in order. There’s no way he’ll forgive himself if he wakes up with a come-slicked stomach.

Levi doesn’t want the night to be over, despite being sated down to the very bone. He hasn’t fucked this good in ages, and it’s the first time he’s ever touched on his darker fantasies with someone other than his hand.

A kiss to the neck makes him open his eyes, and he finds Eren looking down at him with the most charming of smiles.

The little fucker.

“How was it?” Eren says, pressing his nose to Levi’s and dabbing their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

Still out of breath, Levi leans up to press another kiss to Eren’s mouth. It’s just a dab, and it feels discordant in contrast to everything they’ve done. “Not bad,” he mumbles, and lifts his hands to run them through Eren’s hair. “I need a shower.”

Eren chuckles, nods his head. “You and me, both. You got a shower we can share?”

Levi stares at him, because while he was thinking on shoving Eren in the shower before he leaves, he hadn’t given showering together a passing thought. The suspicion must be obvious on his face, because Eren’s smile turns playful once again.

“If it’s breakfast you’re aiming for, then you’re shit out of luck. I forgot to buy milk.”

“Your condom says otherwise.”

“You’re fucking disgusting.”

Eren laughs, but he shakes his head. “I’ll treat you to McDonalds come morning.”

“A good fuck and breakfast,” Levi says, biting on sarcasm. “You’re a real keeper.”

“Glad to hear it.” Eren kisses him again, this time with a little more heat. “But first, I require a round two, a shower, and a possible round three.”

As tempting as the offer is, Levi’s no spring chicken. “Eren—”

“You can just lie back, if you want,” he says with a grin. “Because I’ll be damned if I walk out of here without banging that glorious ass of yours. Especially if I’m never seeing you again.”

Levi considers him quietly, pained by the reminder that this is just a one night thing. God knows when’s the next time he’ll strike big with such a great lay. However, the prospect of getting fucked miraculously stirs arousal in him. Who would have thought his stamina was still this good?

“Your thoughts on bondage?” he says without giving it much thought. He has a rope kit somewhere in his bedroom; an old gift from Erwin he never got around to using.

Between Eren’s legs, his cock twitches, and Levi takes that as a good sign.

“You’re way too fucking hot,” Eren grumbles.

“Likewise,” Levi says, and he has it in him to smile.

The sex, he expected. Good sex, he had hoped for. A deal of ropes in exchange for McDonalds pancakes? It’s more than Levi could have ever asked for.

•••

Levi hates his job with the ferocity of a thousand suns.

He doesn’t hate teaching per se, because there’s an undeniable sense of satisfaction that comes from having a group of runts finally getting their multiplication tables right. What he hates is the shitty faculty that insists on prying into his personal life. He hates that the secretary keeps winking at him whenever he goes by the office to gather his correspondence. 

Above all, he hates dealing with snobbish parents. On more than one occasion he’s been called to the principal’s office in order to be reprimanded for his ‘poor people skills’. To be honest, he had tried to be civil that one time, but the man had insisted that his son did not, in fact, cheat on his last exam. Levi tried to explain that, yes, the kid cheated, and he had the eraser’s cover with tiny writing to prove it. When the guy had gotten smart, threatened to ‘bash his faggot face in’, Levi had calmly (rudely) told him to get the fuck out of his classroom.

Needless to say, parent-teacher conferences are the bane of Levi’s existence. Two hours of engaging in conversation with pig-headed parents isn’t his idea of a swell time. 

He does hit it off with several of them, however, so it isn’t all bad. It gets easier to swallow after the second or third meeting, once he’s catalogued the attitudes of everyone in his classroom.

Still, there’s one kid who never shows up with her parents, and Levi begins to suspect that she’s either adopted or that her parents are the corporate kind – the kind that never demonstrate a wink of interest towards their kid’s academic future. 

Little Miss Karla Jaeger is a seven year old with big eyes and an even bigger attitude, and despite how many months come and go, Levi doesn’t bother asking her guardian for personal details. Mostly because the kid’s guardian – aunt, the permission slips always say – looks just as murderous as he does on Monday mornings.

In the sea of curious thoughts, Levi never expected that the day would come when Karla would tug on his sleeve, demanding his attention.

He excuses himself, turns to her with a small smile as he sinks to sit on his haunches. “What is it, Karla?”

“I can’t find my dad,” she says, crossing her arms and pouting the way she does whenever Arlert’s kid refuses to give her his candy bar.

Levi blinks up, scanning the roomful of adults, before realizing that he has no idea what her dad looks like. “Is your mom here, too?” There are at least two women here who he hasn’t seen before.

“I don’t have a mom.”

The bluntness of her remark troubles Levi, mostly because there isn’t a hint of emotion to her words. Not a trace of sadness. He makes a mental note to take this up with their social worker. “All right, how about Mikasa? Is she here?”

Karla shakes her head, but says nothing.

Levi sighs. Brilliant kid, but she only ever shows initiative if she likes the topic. Much like now, when he has to pry to get her to say anything. “Where did you last see your dad?”

“Karla!”

The voice startles them both, and it hits Levi with the same force of a speeding train.

Of course he recognized those blue-green eyes and that million-watt smile. Of course the little girl with the depthless curiosity can only be the offspring of the man standing in his classroom door, long hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

“Daddy!” She all but squeaks, darting across the classroom and into the arms of the same man he parted ways with outside a McDonalds on a cold Saturday morning, three months ago.

“I turn around for two seconds and you vanish from right underneath my nose,” he says, kissing the tip of her nose and making her giggle.

Levi has felt a series of strange things throughout his lifetime, but the sensation of his heart melting into his stomach is definitely new. His fingers tingle, and the corners of his mouth tug upward, but he manages to clamp down the smile. But only barely.

“Levi,” Eren says, sounding surprised when he finally looks in his direction. The display of emotions on his face is amusing, especially when it goes from shock, to heat, to absolute embarrassment. Were the lighting any better, Levi would swear that his cheeks turned pink.

Placing Karla back on the floor, they both watch her run off to join the other kids who are currently enjoying their juice boxes.

“Hello, Eren,” Levi finally says, breaking the tense silence. He holds out his hand which Eren shakes with the perfect amount of pressure, his thumb hesitantly brushing Levi’s knuckles.

The memories of those hands are still fresh in his mind, as well as the softness of his mouth and sweetness of his voice. It may have been one night, a full eight hours of amazing debauchery, but the mark Eren left in his life will never go away.

Levi has never been one to believe in fate or coincidences, but for once in his boring life, he’ll take the hint.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Eren says, giving Levi’s hand a good squeeze before letting it go.

“Likewise. You never told me you had a kid.” 

Levi moves to his desk, reminding himself that he’s still on the clock. Placing his suitcase over the desk, he fishes for Karla’s report card.

“You never told me you were a teacher.”

There’s no denying the suggestiveness of his voice, and by the time Levi looks up, Eren is looking away. At least he has the decency to look ashamed of himself. There’s a time and a place for everything, and a classroom filled with parents and students alike isn’t the place to discuss fetishes. 

“There’s a lot we haven’t told each other, it would seem,” Levi says with a professional smile, handing over the report card. “We should catch up over coffee sometime.”

Green card in hand, Eren blinks at Levi, dumbly. “For real?”

Leaning over the desk, careful to not make himself look too unprofessional, Levi offers Eren a look he knows will tickle his fancy. “Would you prefer dinner?”

“Only if we can catch a movie afterwards.”

Levi nods, closing his suitcase and clicking it shut. The grin Eren gives him is heartwarming, and it only just occurs to him just how much he’s missed it. 

“Dinner and a movie it is.”


End file.
